


Sometimes competition isn't very effective

by TalysAlankil



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, PWP, roommates au, though technically it's canon compliant I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason tries to help Percy relax after a tough day, but neither of them can let the other take control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes competition isn't very effective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoreThanTonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanTonight/gifts).



> Thanks to Angie [morethantonight](http://morethantonight.tumblr.com) since I came up with this one while talking to her.

"Rough day?"

Jason's voice greeted Percy when he crashed on their couch with a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized he was loud enough for Jason to hear him from his room, but he supposed it didn't matter.

"You could say that. I know monsters are nothing after titans and giants, but _man_ would I like to go to work one day without getting into half a dozen fights."

His roommate emerged from from his bedroom, towering over Percy's lying figure. "I see. Well, you can relax now, bro."

Percy smirked at him. "You offering to help?" He said it as a joke, but they'd been sleeping together practically since they became roommates—even if they officially had separate bedrooms. He knew what the answer would be.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jason practically pounced the rest of the way, landing on top of Percy, and already making a quick work of removing Percy's belt and jeans.

Percy rested his head back, closing his eyes as Jason's hand slipped under the waistband of his briefs. He moaned when Jason's lips found the sensitive spot on Percy's neck, right below his jawline, feeling his blood rush and his dick harden under Jason's fingers. He was barely stroking Percy, keeping an infuriatingly slow pace as he kissed down Percy's neck.

"Don't be a fucking tease, Grace," he said, doing his best to sound menacing—though, tired as he was, he doubted he was.

"You can't demand anything if you're just lying there and letting me do all the work."

Percy scoffed, but he wasn't going to just let Jason get his way. With one hand, he grabbed Jason by the hair on the back of his neck—like a wolf cub, he'd once thought, but Jason's appreciative grunt was always worth it—and pulled him back up to kiss him. Percy slid his other hand down the back of Jason's sweatpants, grabbing his ass just a little too tight—just enough to make Jason grind against him, the fabric of his pants almost painful against Percy's cock, but Percy felt the outline of Jason's erection beneath it.

Jason's fingers had slipped away in the movement, but he secured them around Percy once more, finally gaining some momentum as Percy struggled to push his roommate's pants down with just one hand. He barely managed to get them down to Jason's thighs before he just gave up—he didn't need more than that. Percy moved his hand between them, wrapping it around both their dicks, linking his fingers with Jason's as they pumped together.

Jason broke their kiss and moved back down to Percy's jaw, but he seemed as out of it as Percy felt, panting hard and barely kissing at all.

"Okay, that's enough," Jason eventually said, letting go of their dicks. "I don't want to be done _too_ soon." 

He got up on his knees, pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it across the room, then pulled his pants all the way down. When he slipped his hand under Percy's shirt, though, Percy stopped him.

"Seriously?"

Percy shrugged. "You're the one who got naked."

Jason's glance turned from annoyed to smug. "All right, so I have to make you _ask_ me to undress you?"

He hovered down Percy's body, tracing Percy's chest with his hand, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Percy's jeans. Percy caught them, but that was the opening Jason had expected. He bent his head, kissing up the length of Percy's cock, then, in one smooth motion, taking it in his mouth, as deep in his throat as he could manage. Percy let out a soft gasp, and his grasp on Jason's hand became stronger, firmer, more desperate as Jason began to move his head.

Percy writhed under him, bucking his hips and tensing his legs, whimpering and moaning and calling out Jason's name as he mercilessly sucked him off. And, finally, he let ho of Jason's hands and tangled his own in Jason's hair. Jason made a sound, half moan and half triumphant cheer, muffled by Percy's cock and sending vibrations through Percy's body. Percy bucked his hips once more, and Jason took the opportunity to pull his jeans and boxers down. Percy didn't even react, reduced to a wordless mess under him.

Finally, Jason pulled away. Part of him was tempted to tease Percy and point out he'd effectively won, but he didn't want to lose momentum—to let Percy come down. So instead, he gripped Percy's thighs, lifting his legs and leaving his ass open for the taking—

"No. Stop. No way I'm not topping tonight."

Jason froze, inches from Percy's ass. "I thought you were tired."

"I'm also fucking done with everything and there's no way I'm bottoming for you." He pushed his legs back down.

Jason groaned. "I could still rim you."

"No way. You're just saying that to get me to change my mind."

"I would _never_."

"You would. You already have before."

"I did _not_!" He grinned up at Percy, innocent, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes, mixing with the light reflecting in his glasses.

"You did. And you're not doing it tonight."

Jason sighed. "Come on, you know I can make you feel good—"

"I know _I_ can make us feel good. And I know I'm going to."

"Really? Allow me to doubt that." Jason crawled up Percy's body, bringing his face close to Percy's, and pressing his cock against Percy's ass. "Are you telling me you don't want that?"

For a brief moment, he thought he'd won—the way Percy's eyes fluttered shut, the way he gasped, the way he tightened his grip on the nape of Jason's neck. But then Percy let go of Jason completely. "That's exactly what I'm telling you." He sat up, pushing Jason away, and lifted his shirt over his head—deliberately slowly. But instead of tossing it on the floor, he tossed it _at_ Jason, and pounced at him right afterwards, using the distraction to get the upper hand.

Percy smirked down at him, but Jason's look was only admiring. He tossed Percy's shirt out of the way, and pulled Percy's down to kiss him hard. They ground in unison, cocks rubbing against each other, hands trying to simultaneously overpower and greedily touch each other.

Jason rolled him to the side, and they landed on the floor, Percy's breath cut off by the successive impacts of the hard floor, then of Jason on top of him. Jason's head flew down, biting at the base of Percy's neck, and Percy managed to stifle his moan and turn it into a laugh. 

"What do you think, Grace? I'm not a wolf; you can't get me all submissive just like that?" Joining action to his words, he pushed Jason off of him, rolling him into the couch, knocking his breath out—small vengeance for what Percy had just endured—as Percy straddled him. He moved to bite Jason, just like he'd bit him. He'd never tried it before, but if his reactions to being gripped by the back of the neck was any indication—

Jason's sharp intake of breath was all the indication Percy needed, as he went almost limp under him. Percy knew he should use the opportunity, but Jason's whimper, his hands on Percy's hips, kept him there. He sucked at the skin of Jason's neck, nibbled, grazed it with his teeth, and every one of his action was rewarded by a tremor through Jason's body, and sounds that reverberated in his throat, right next to Percy's ears.

Jason began to grind against Percy again, harder than before—desperately, almost as if he was looking for any contact to anchor him while his mind unraveled under Percy's bite. Whimpers and panting turned into small cries, and something at the back of Percy's mind forced him to stop. He didn't want to be done too soon, either.

Jason's skin was bruised where Percy had bitten, and flushed deeply over the rest of his body and upper chest. His eyes locked with Jason's, and the blonde looked back at him with a strange mixture of the pleasure and embarrassment he showed whenever Percy found another one of his weak spots. Percy smiled down at him—a smile devoid of sarcasm or triumph, simply content, and, he hoped, reassuring.

Neither of them had stopped the grinding movement of their hips, and Percy realized too late this was a mistake. He'd lost himself when Jason had reacted so deliciously to his biting, lost himself again in Jason's gaze—enough to miss the rising pressure in his dick. He gasped, wanting to stop immediately, but Jason didn't stop, sending Percy over the edge. He cried out, wordlessly, as he collapsed on top of Jason, his only reassurance coming from hearing Jason call out his name weakly, as he did whenever he came.

They didn't move even after they came down from their orgasm. Their bodies were sticking to each other, with come spluttered between them, but Percy didn't care as he rested his head on Jason's chest, listening to his slowing heartbeat.

"So, neither of us got to top," he said. "Who wins, then?"

He felt Jason shrug more than he saw it. "Are you feeling better?"

Percy chuckled. "Yeah. You?"

"Oh yes." He ran a hand along Percy's back. "Let's call it a tie."

Percy managed to push himself up and stare at Jason in the eyes. "We could always say we both won."

Jason smirked back at him. "Fine by me."


End file.
